Shine bright
by SilvenK
Summary: What did he have left to live for? What more could life take away from him? He was nothing, a shell of who he had formerly been. And yet... AU


_Shine bright_

Shirasu's purple eyes were locked firmly on the water below him. The drop was far, the river was steep. Still he lightly swung his legs back and forth as he sat atop the stone bridge.

Perhaps, if he were to still have a mother, she would scold him for hanging around the river. She would tell him it was far to dangerous, in that worried tone her as she tried to make her words sound harsh. She would get upset when he lied and went back day after day, but ultimately she would forgive him every time, bringing him into a gentle hug.

Perhaps if he still had a father, he would hang out more at their home. He would try to learn things by watching the older man. He would have learned to fight so the over children at his school would no longer make fun of his white hair. His father would secretly praise him behind his mother's back. He would give Shirasu a small pat on the back to tell him he did good.

Perhaps if his brother had not died... he wouldn't be sitting on this bridge trying to decide if he should jump or not. He wouldn't be so lonely if only his younger twin Kotaro had lived. He wouldn't feel as if half of him was gone.

Shirasu sighed. Dark clouds dusted the sky, hiding the sun way, though it should shine brightly at it's peak. What home did he have to go back to? The old and dusty orphanage was hardly even used, never mind barely standing.

He swung his legs faster, hands clutching at the stone beneath him. If he could just do it now. Not put it off another day, like some many times before, his worried would vanish.

Purple eyes closing, pale lips parting as he prepared to finally see his family again. Heart pounding, mind racing. That was until a voice echoed through his head.

"It's a great view isn't it?"

Shirasu's eyes shot open as a small gasp escaped his lips. Not even a foot away was another boy, his legs brought up to his chest, sitting on the same stone bridge as he. But instead of looking down at the water, as the white haired boy had done, he looked up at the gray sky.

"I suppose."

"It will be even better when the sun comes out." The boy smiled.

It took all he had not to scoff at him. This place usually had overcast, it was hardly ever sunny out. And yet, this... this child acted as if the sun would poke out from behind the clouds at any given second.

"I suppose." Shirasu said calmly.

It would shine in from right there." He took a hand away from his knee to point at the small break in the trees. "And bounce off the water making the whole area brighter than it's ever been."

"How silly." Shirasu couldn't help to let loose.

"You don't believe me?" The boy huffed, his cheeks puffing out slightly.

Shirasu's eyes finally looked directly at the boy, taking in every detail. His dark black hair with red tips combed back into a messy ponytail. His black eyed watching the sky in wonder. That goofy grin placed on his lips. His kimono a bright white fading into a light red at the bottom. Arms folded over his knees, chin resting on top. For the first time he noticed that it wasn't a child he was speaking to. He was around the same age, maybe a little older.

"I know that when you see it, you'll believe me."

"When?" Shirasu scoffed.

"Of course. It will shine so brightly, there's no way for you to miss it." He looked over at Shirasu. "Especially since you come here every day."

The pale boy stood as he tsked at the other. "I guess I need a new spot."

"Tenka."

"What?" He turned to look at the black haired one.

"That's my name. It's nice to meet you Shirasu." Tenka said with a wide smile.

Shirasu blinked. "You know me?"

Tenka shook his head. "I've heard of you, but it's nice to meet you."

It was then that he couldn't help but notice, how bright this boy was. It was like a small piece of sun had come down to brighten up his gloomy life. To make him stop only seconds before he jumped.

He looked at the ground as he grounded his teeth. "You shone too brightly, it's almost blinding."

"What?"

"It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

_**Hmmm, R&amp;R please?**_

**_SK_**


End file.
